Hugs
by Wren Maxwell
Summary: One-shot. Set during the finale. Jim's reaction when Taylor returns to camp leads Taylor to a few thoughts.


Hugs

Jim Shannon, Commander Taylor

Friendship

Summary: Jim's reaction when Taylor makes it back to camp leads Taylor to a few thoughts.

AN: When I started this it was supposed to be funny but ended up not so much. Alas.

Taylor and Skye were slowly making their way back to camp. His side was killing him. All he really wanted to do was sleep for about a week, but he knew everyone back at the camp would be counting on him to put up a brave front. He was leaning pretty heavily on Skye and could tell it was wearing on her but she refused to say anything about it. In fact, neither of them said much at all on the way back. He was focused on trying not to think about Lucas or the massive pain in his side (caused by his former non-thought) and he wasn't really sure what she was focused on. He knew that soon they were going to have to sit down and have a long talk, but he figured it could at least wait until he got stitched up and they were back in Terra Nova. Emotional fallout was best dealt with on familiar grounds.

As they neared the camp he started to hear raised voices. As they broke through the trees he could see their source.

Jim was standing halfway across the clearing surrounded by a small crowd of highly verbal soldiers. He wasn't entirely sure what they were going on about but he heard bits and pieces of conversation. Something about going out to find him, he gathered. Reilly was at the forefront, and as she took as step forward he finally got a good look at Jim's face.

The expression there could only be described as the look of a cornered prey animal. His eyes had a mildly wide, panicked look to them and he had his hands raised like he was trying to get everyone to quiet down. Didn't seem to be working.

When he spotted the pair at the edge of the clearing the commander could have swore he saw the man mouth the words 'Oh thank God' before he made a beeline for them. Skye saw him coming and pulled herself out from under the commander's good arm to make room for Jim to help him. But instead of immediately taking her spot he grabbed Taylor in a bear hug. Taylor grunted in pain, but managed to pat Jim on the back a time or two before pulling back to give the man a strange look. "Good to see you too Shannon," he said with a half perplexed, half amused, look.

Jim pulled back and did the uncomfortable shuffle of a man who just realized he many have gone a bit far with the manly affection. He coughed a bit as he took Skye's place at the commander's side. "All I gotta say is that if you ever leave me in charge of this entire band of stubborn rebels again I might have to find you and hurt you myself. The occasional OTG mission I can handle. Them," he scowled and jerked his thumb at the group of young soldiers who were now all grinning in Taylor's direction, "I can not." Taylor tried hard not laugh at the man, so it came out as more of a half smirk. He needed a bit of humor right now, and watching the experienced lawman pout over being unable to out-speak a group of barely post-pubescent soldiers was pretty funny. When Jim saw how amused Taylor was he shook his head and started mumbling under his breath. "Not my responsibility anyways… already got three kids that don't listen to me… leave 'em alone for five minutes and their planning things behind your back."

Elizabeth caught this last bit and the commander's wheezed chuckle in reply as the men got to her would-be med station. She had started getting out gauze, antiseptic, local anesthetic and everything else she would need to stitch the commander up as soon as Skye had come and told her they were back. She smiled warmly at him she started examining his wound. "All his complaining is his way of saying he's glad you are back safely Commander. Now, if you'll have a seat, I believe you need some seeing to."

"Glad to be back," he replied as Jim sat him on her makeshift exam table.

As soon as he released the older man Jim shifted nervously. "Well, I'm just gonna… go set up a scouting party to send out to Terra Nova… or something," he mumbled as he slunk away.

Elisabeth and Taylor watched him go with identical amused expressions. "He hugged you didn't he," she stated. It wasn't a question.

"Not so good with caring about people?" Taylor asked, eyes watching all the people in the camp that he would die to protect.

"Not so much," Elisabeth replied, pausing in her work to pick her youngest daughter out of the crowd. "But we're working on it." She smiled as she watched her husband toss Zoe over his shoulder and spin her around until she squealed with laughter.

Taylor thought back on the three hugs he had received in the last few days:

The first was from the same little girl that was spinning through the air. It had been innocent and sweet and had come at a time when he needed it the most.

The second had been full of desperation and deceit, yet had felt as necessary as the first.

The third had come with a sense of relief and more than a little awkwardness.

There was a finality to the second hug, but the other two had the feel of beginnings. He secretly hoped that Zoe Shannon would teach both Jim and himself how to show that they care about people again. The lesson would come too late for Taylor, but he hoped Wash would be proud of him for making an effort in the future. He never used to believe her when she said 'All hugs are worth their price." At that moment he would have gladly paid anything to show her she was right.


End file.
